Teenage Dream
by mitsuishi
Summary: Summer, ocean, a man you love and a bunch of friends. That is Rukia's recipe for a perfect holiday. Even though the recipe doesn't involove sunburns and arguments with her boyfriend, those are still the best holiday she could ever dream of.
1. Chapter 1

**TEENAGE DREAM**

**PART 1. Arrival**

"We're here." Ichigo grinned as he parked on the sandy road in front of the wooden house, and two other cars behind followed his movement.

"Hooray!" Orihime shouted happily in the backseat, waking Rukia up. She seemed a bit disoriented with the surroundings. Her eyes focused on Ichigo, who had just opened his seat belt and was getting out of the car.

"Is this it…?" Rukia rubbed her eyes and stretched arms, while the rest was already picking their luggage from the trunk. She dragged herself out of the vehicle, still a little dizzy from the nap, when she noticed almost unrealistic beauty of the place where they were supposed to spend next week. The ground was really soft, she felt the grains of sand getting into her flip flops. She opened her mouth a little and stared at the coniferous forestjust a few meters from her. The scent was unbelievable, the freshness of the trees mixed with salt and breeze from the ocean made her take deeper breaths. A small thrill of excitement ran down her spine.

"Rukia! Look over there! There's ocean out there! Come on!" Before Rukia realized what was happening, Orihime was already pulling Rukia's hand and running towards the water with breathtaking speed. She only observed her flowing ginger hair and citrus yellow dress, trying to match her steps.

"Guys, come with us! Hurry up, the sun is going down!" the redhead screamed back, still not slowing down, but the rest willingly left towards the water, leaving the bags next to the cars and chatting cheerfully about the wonderful accommodation.

Orihime and Rukia reached the coast, threw away their shoes and soaked their feet into the warm water.

"Whoa, it's so warm! Come on!" Orihime gasped and dragged Rukia further, not bothering about wetting the hem of her dress- the water was already reaching upper part of their tighs, yet Inoue was still going further.

"Orihime, stop right here, I don't want to be totally soaked just at the beginning!" Rukia laughed at how typical for her the action was and swirling her palms on the surface of the water. "It's so clear, I can see the bottom, I can't believe it."

Orihime's eyes went down and widened. "Absolutely amazing… I can see the seashells! Look!" She pointed and Rukia bent a little to see better.

"Hey you two! Haven't you forgotten your bikinis?" Renji shouted from behind, rolling his long jeans up to his knees.

"We're not swimming, jackass! Just making a research." Rukia shouted back and took a step further, wetting completely her jeans shorts, but leaving enough space not to wet her white, silk blouse, which she has bought only few weeks ago for, particularly for this journey.

"And? Did you find out something more that it can wet your pants?" He retorted back with a smirk.

"Shut up!"

"Guys, guys, let's relax, we're on holiday!" Matsumoto adjusted her straw hat as she entered the water.

"Whatever." Rukia mumbled, watching Inoue trying to catch some water plants and seashells.

"I have never been on the seaside before, how about you, Rukia?"

"Neither was I. It's wonderful." She said with a smile and looking dreamily at the colorful show that begun in front of her. The water miles away was slowly becoming orange… what reminded her of Ichigo. She hasn't seen him anywhere around, but there will be more time for them later. So she only scowled and continued staring at the sky and ocean.

When the orange turned into red and babbling behind her grew louder, as Matsumoto started to prattle with Renji, Hisagi and Toshiro at once, when Inoue lost interest in the plants and informed she was going to find Ishida, Rukia still stood in the water, as she was hypnotized.

From deep thought roused her a strong grip from behind around her waist. She smiled.

"Finally. I started to think you decided to go back home." She leaned her head back on her boyfriend's muscled chest and couldn't help but to think how happy she was to have such fantastic friends and a man she loved with all her heart.

"I just couldn't drag your suitcase out of the car." He leaned to her neck and placed a short kiss there. "Who would believe that such a small person needs so many things? For all my trouble, you have to be punished." After that he quickly lifted her up and threw to the water a few meters above, not to wet himself too much.

As she wynurzyć się, she clenched her fists with anger seeing his triumphant smirk.

"What were you thinking, dumbass? You just ruined my favorite shirt!" she pushed him hard on the chest.

"You are going to pay for this!" She was going to get him into the water too, pulling his hands, kicking his ankles underwater, but it was like fighting with the concrete statue. He didn't even move, amused gaze appearing on his face.

"You're too weak, midget. You are not even going to wet anything above my knees." He reached out and messed her hair, what only worsened Rukia's mood.

"Is that so?" she strained through gritted teeth and let go of his hands immediately.

"What is it? It's not like you to already give up… HEY!" He laughed as she splashed the water at him with all her force at him. She was working with her hands and legs, just to make him completely soaked, just as was she.

"Go get him, Rukia!" She heard Renji and Matsumoto cheering her up, while the rest laughed loudly.

"You little brat!" Ichigo brushed away wet orange strands, which were glued to his eyes, narrowing pole of vision.

"Told you you're going to pay for this." she threw her fringe to the back of her head with the fingers and smile of satisfaction lit her face.

He smirked again and Rukia really didn't like that spark in his eyes.

"What do you…" she started.

"So… Now when we're both wet…" he closed her in his arms, throwing them into the deeper place of the ocean.

After their heads had gone underwater, he searched for her lips and brushed it a few times with his playfully, tightening the grip on her before they broke the surface of the water and took a few deep breaths.

"You're crazy." Rukia mumbled, feeling how her anger slowly drifted away with the waves. That was until she realized they were somewhere, she couldn't reach the bottom with her toes. He held her firmly, but he definitely deserved to learn his lesson.

"Ichigo, go back immediately!" she shouted. "I can't touch the bottom!" and she threw her hands on his neck, terror written all over her face.

"Don't tell me you can't swim." He gasped with disbelief. Rukia nodded silently and clung to him even harder, wrapping her legs around his waist. He sighed at the action and soon after that he bent to whisper to her ear "I can, no worries."

"I know you can, fool, but the point is_ I _can't, and it will be me who will drown after you drop me here."

"Hey you two lovebirds, we're going to the cottage, don't take too long out there! We're still going to throw a little party, so you know, don't get too worked out!" Renji sneered against them and waved as he turned around running to Inoue who was wrapped in Ishida's arm. Toshiro walked with Momo by his side along the coast, but it also seemed they were heading their accommodation.

"I'm gonna kick your ass for that later, you jerk!" Ichigo shouted back. "And I'll help him!" Rukia added, but Renji only waved his arm, not even bothering to turn his head around.

Ichigo started to walk back and furrowed his brows. "You really believe I would do that?"

"Kick his ass? You will, if not…"

"Not that, drop you here."

"Well, you already threw me into the water, how would I know you won't do that again?" she asked, trying to hold herself from showing any amused expression. Ichigo moved forward, hugging her again and placing another kiss on her neck.

"Because I would never let anything happen to you." She hugged him back, placing her head comfortably on his shoulder and waited until they completely got out of the water.

"OK, you can put me down. I think it's shallow here." She said, not making a move to free herself. It was nice hanging on him. Maybe a little too nice, she felt like she could go back to sleep right now.

"There's no way I'm gonna do that." He stated with determination, wrinkling his forehead. Rukia lifted her head from his shoulder, raising one eyebrow.

"And why is that, carrot top?"

"Stop calling me that, _midget._" he emphasized the last word. "Back to your question, you're whole soaked wet."

"And that disturbs me from walking?" she asked rolling her eyes. "Where did you get that stupid…"

"What I want to say is that your _top_ is soaked wet and as much as I can tell, you might look a bit…_revealed_ at the moment." He finished laughing at her. Rukia immediately jumped away from him. That is, as far as she could, not getting out of his grasp.

"Not that I minded, anyway." He said dryly, getting out completely out of the water and sending quick glance at her now exposed chest.

"Ichigo!" he grinned as he noticed embarrassment on her face. There was no good solution in this situation, so she only sighed and came back to her previous position. At least she didn't feel his eyes drilling into her skin.

As he walked down the beach, still with Rukia glued to his chest, she felt his palms caressing her tights, which only minute ago lied peacefully on her waist. His touch and slightly colder air caused her shivers.

"Are you cold?" he asked simply, not stopping touching her legs.

"A little."

"I'll pick a blanket from my car to make you warmer…"

"You don't have to…"

"…and to cover yourself up."

"Right." Her head dropped down to hide a small blush.

It was slowly getting darker and there was still many things to do, like unpacking, changing their clothes or making some food. So Ichigo wrapped Rukia up in the checked blanket and brought her to his side, carrying a rucksack in the other hand, while Rukia slided her suitcase on the wheels behind her with grace. They walked together to the wooden cottage only a few steps from the cars.

They climbed creaking stairs and opened the door, where people were walking up and down and someone was arguing in the kitchen.

"What's up?" Ichigo asked Momo who was red on her cheeks, glancing at Matsumoto from the corner of the eye. They both froze at the sound of his voice.

"Nothing! Good luck, Momo!" with that Matsumoto escaped from the room, leaving speechless and obviously confused Momo in the middle of the kitchen. She started to fidget and uncomfortable silence fell between the three people.

"So, which one is my room?" Rukia asked, pulling her suitcase closer.

"Actually…" Hinamori rubbed her hair and looked really embarrassed. "There is only one left."

"What do you mean…? There was supposed to be accommodation for 9 people."

"I'm sorry Rukia, I have no idea how it happened, but there is only one room left. A room for...umm… couple." Her face was engine red right now. "And as you two came as the last… you have to share it." The last words were so quiet, Rukia had to make a step forward to hear her. "But it has its own bathroom! You won't have to use the common one! That's so cool right?" She exclaimed with affected enthusiasm.

"Momo… was it what you and Rangiku were arguing about? Which one of you will tell us the news?" Ichigo spoke with bored expression.

"Yes." She said simply turning away her face.

"Christ." Ichigo said combing his hair with the fingers.

"Momo, there has to be something. Maybe there is another room in the basement?" Rukia said without hope.

"There is no basement here, Rukia." Her sight was so apologetic, Rukia almost felt sorry for her. But hey, she was the one to be sorry about, right?

"Ichigo, do something. We can't be in one room!" she turned to him, putting her hands on the hips.

"Why not? Sounds fun, don't you think?" he grinned against her, took the suitcase out of her hand and spoke to really embarrassed Momo "That's OK, it happens. We're going to make it somehow. Which one is it?"

She lifted her head, a bit cheered up and pointed the ceiling. "The one on the second floor. It's really beautiful, I'm sure you're gonna like it!"

"ICHIGO!" Rukia yelled and ran after him.

"Be downstairs within 30 minutes, we're going to make something to eat!" Momo shouted from behind.

"We can't share the same room, Ichigo!" Rukia said as she caught him at the top of the stairs.

"Why not? It's just a common room, I'm not gonna eat you." He smiled, grabbed their luggage and pushed the door.

"Whoa, this is what I call luxury." He whistled with appreciation, taking a quick glance inside.

The room was beautiful, nobody could deny it. The walls were painted in the icy shade of blue, the carpet in the same color lied on the light parquet and the furniture reminded her of the sand on the beach. It all matched perfectly to each other, small details like pillows or artificial flowers were in the lavender tone, what made the space more domestic.

Big wardrobe was in the corner in front of the door; on its right side there was huge balcony window, with a view of the ocean. A little bit closer to Rukia, who walked breathless around the room, was tiny table, just for two people with chairs in amazing shape. It seemed like they were hand-sculptured. Behind the table was a door, which leaded to spacious bathroom with big bathtube, loads of oils, sponges and things Rukia saw first time in her life. It was really _rich_.

After her small exploration, Rukia took a deep breath and walked back to the room, where Ichigo was already unpacking his things to the wardrobe.

"Seriously, I'm surprised nobody took this room for themselves. I swear, even if we didn't have to I would take it without hestitation." He grinned. "Just look at that, we've even got the balcony, and if I'm not wrong there is a barbecue out there… let me see…" He opened the glass door without any effort and checked out the items outside.

"Yeah, there is one! I knew it. We could take it down, but I'm not sure if it's not too heavy… we'll see." Ichigo went back and placed the curtains back on their place.

"Ichigo…" Rukia started carefully. Did he really not see the problem in this room?

"Hmm…?" He came back to stuffing the furniture with his things.

"There is only one bed here." She ended, waiting for his reaction with arms folded on her chest.

"So?" Ichigo didn't stop unpacking, what was really annoying. It was a serious matter to discuss, and he still acted like… like Ichigo. Rukia sighed.

"You can't sleep with me, Ichigo." She said in don't-argue-with-me tone.

"Why not? Just look at it. It's huge, I won't even touch you." He dropped a shirt on the floor and dived under the rack so Rukia lost sight of his soaked orange hair for a second. "That is, unless you ask me to." He added with playful grin on his lips and Rukia immediately felt like throwing something to his goofy face.

"Pervert." She snorted and walked for her own luggage. She stood next to him and opened second wing of the wardrobe. "Whatever you say, you're not sleeping with me in the same bed. As far as I know there is some sofa in the living room on the ground floor, you could act like a real gentleman and use it."

"Gentlemen are idiots. I won't be sleeping on the extremely uncomfortable sofa, which is probably too short for me, if there is such a bed in here."

"You're saying no?" She threw her blouse into the wardrobe with so much force it fell with a muffled clap, her eyes narrowed.

"I'm saying no." He said turning to her and crossing his arms on his chest like an offended five year old.

"You're saying you're going to sleep with me, even if I don't want to?"

"Yes."

"Fine. I'm going down then. Enjoy your awesome bed while your girlfriend is going to suffer a great pain from hard and uncomfortable sofa, where her fragile bones will probably become permanently damaged, but do you care? Of course you don't…" she finished with dramatic sigh.

Ichigo however, seemed not to care about her performance. Why was he immune to her pleading looks? Maybe because they were insincere.

But they worked on everybody else.

"If you want to sleep on sofa, without any covers, instead of this- he walked towards the bed presenting it like in the tv advertisement- huge, brilliant, one of its kind BED, you have to be completely insane." He finished with his usual expression. "Not to mention that as a bonus, you get your superhot boyfriend to warm you up if you kick your blanket down." Rukia could not hold her laugh anymore at the last sentence.

"You're such a jerk." She said between the chuckles, looking at his grinning, handsome face.

"And you're loving it." He came closer, placed his hands on her hips and brought her closer to place one kiss on her lips. Without any more encouragement, she threw her arms around his neck and tiptoed to make it more comfortable for him, as they always did. Their embrace went tighter and tighter while they were kissing each other lazily, still wearing wet and cold clothes.

"So… what do you choose? Sofa or the bed?" he asked about a minute later, when they broke the connection. However he still touched her lips with his own gently, while he was speaking.

"Hmmm…" Rukia's mind was completely focused on his mouth, she had already forgotten what this whole conversation was about. "Sofa?"

"I see a question mark at the end, that's better. But I guess I still need to work on you." He bent down and kissed her differently, this time Rukia felt flames on her back, where his arms wandered, and on her lips, where he was moving his with passion. He broke the kiss again, lifting his chin up, yet Rukia being in a fever lifted her face trying to catch him again. Too bad she was so short. With his eyes half closed asked.

"The bed or the sofa?"

"Umm… the bed?" She asked bringing his neck down to her again.

"You're still uncertain." She could see and feel, that he lost the track of the conversation as well. He just captured her again and this time their tongues met halfway immediately, starting neverending battle. Rukia felt his hands trying to pull up the bottom of her shirt, but it was difficult, when it was almost glued to her, so he gave up, only letting his hands run freely around her body. She felt him on her back, on her neck, on her belly, sometimes on her breasts and backside. She knew he wanted to meet that last parts more, but he didn't only because of her. She hadn't had any boyfriend before, so she told him at the beginning she wanted to take it slowly. And he always did as she wished. But right now, she didn't want to take it slowly, she wanted him to do what he wanted.

So she pressed herself harder to his chest and grabbed one of his palms, placing it directly on her right breast. She didn't realize until that moment, that she was wearing really facile silk blouse, which was completely wet, so she shuddered at the touch, feeling a waterfall of shivers all over her. If he was surprised, he didn't show it at all, caressing her chest, now with both his hands.

And was that _so_ nice.

She allowed herself to slip her own fingers underneath his shirt- what was not that easy- sliding his back gently with her nails. She felt his goosebumps and smiled into the kiss, which was still a battle for dominance.

"RUKIA! ICHIGO!" They heard Matsumoto's voice from downstairs and immediately jumped back from each other, panting like they have just run a mile.

"STOP MAKING OUT AND COME DOWN, WE'RE WAITING ONLY FOR YOU TWO!" Renji added. At that comment they both felt a flash of heat, because he guessed right.

"WE'RE CHANGING CLOTHES, ONE MORE MINUTE!" Rukia shouted back, before she realized what she had said. There was a wild laughter two floors lower. It seemed like everybody heard her.

"STOP LAUGHING YOU PERVERTED BASTARDS! WHEN I GO DOWN YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SIT ON YOUR ASSES, AFTER I GET YOU!" she shouted down to her friends, who only laughed harder in response, giving her a few more comments about changing together with Ichigo. She shut the door to the room forcefully.

"I'm going to change in the bathroom, you do it here and call me when you're ready. These freaks are never enough." She said picking some clothes from the wardrobe .

"Yeah, I still owe Renji for the previous one." He sent her evil smile and she did the same in response before closing the door to the bathroom. This is going to be a long and entertaining night.

%%%

"Look who we got here! We thought you decided to stay together in your lovely room for a _lovely_ time. We're so honoured you made it in here!" Renji welcomed Ichigo and Rukia in the biggest room in the cottage, where everybody gathered.

"Renji, it's enough already, give it up." Hisagi put his elbow into his red haired friend's ribs.

"Auch! You were the one who laughed the most a couple of minutes ago!" Renji yelled with indignation.

"That's because it was funny a couple of minutes ago, and now it's not." Hisagi replied with resignation.

"Thank you Hisagi." Rukia sat down next to him, and soon Ichigo followed her example, crossing his long legs on the flat pillow right beside low table.

"Anytime." He smiled to her as she took a piece of paper which was lying in the middle of the wooden item.

"What's this? Isn't our fridge full? We brought everything you've got here, who did that shitty list? We don't need anything of these…" she rustled the paper.

"It's not the list of what we need to buy, it's a list of what we already have, and now we're thinking what to do with it, since none of us can actually cook." Matsumoto took it away from her and read out loud.

"Cheddar, pasta, tomatoes, cucumbers… one, two, three… four! Kinds of meat, ketchup, jam, donuts? Who the hell took donuts?" she looked around.

"I did." Orihime admitted, blushing slightly. "I thought they would be perfect with scrambled eggs on onion."

There was a deep silence around. Everybody did their best not to imagine the smell of that meal or, what was worse, the taste.

"Oh. OK, so we have donuts, tomorrow we can have a dessert with them, they will be still good to eat." Rukia spoke, taking attention from Inoue. "Tonight, I suggest us doing a campfire on the beach, we should do something special our first night here, what do you think?" She grinned and became already excited about the idea.

"Excellent! Boys should look for some wood and good place to start with. We're going to prepare the food, right?" Momo asked jumping up from the sofa, where she sat next to Toshiro.

"Who unpacked the wine? We need a wine, but I have no idea where it is!" Orihime screamed covering her mouth with her palm.

"I have wine in my car, Orihime, it's heavy so let me help you with that. Come on." Ishida took the hand from her mouth, closing it between his fingers. Not a moment later they were already gone.

"I don't feel like eating sausage in the evening." Renji whined while everybody was moving to get everything what's needed.

"Shut up." Toshiro patted his head hardly from behind. "You're whining all the time, do something useful and bring some blankets." With that he opened the front door to search for wood.

"Blankets. Who the hell gave you permission to tell me what to do, you dwarf?" Renji mumbled quietly, so that the grey-haired friend wouldn't hear him.

"Stop whining jackass!" Ichigo punched his stomach with his fist.

"Auch! What am I? A training bag or what? Why is everyone hitting me?"

"Maybe because you just won't shut up?" with that Ichigo kicked him lightly to his side as he stood up from the pillow.

"Yeah, and maybe you just deserved it?" Rukia punched his nose, not as strongly as she wished to, but enough to make him hurt.

"You too?"

"I told you I'm gonna kick your ass. Be grateful that only your nose is hurt." She showed him tongue and ran to the kitchen before he could response.

"Uh." Renji still sat in the living room, rubbing his face and stomach. "At least some privacy."

"Haven't you forgotten somebody?" Matsumoto placed both her hands on his eyes and then started to play with his bandana.

"I could never understand why are you wearing this. You look so much better with hair down." She jerked the elastic band from his hair, causing Renji to scream with pain.

"Whoops. I think I broke it." She giggled. "Now when you have your hair down, you only need to take it off, and… voila!" Rolling the bandana on her pointer finger, she whistled.

"Renji. I can honestly say you look hot." She placed a few strands of his crimson hair in the appropriate places.

"I'm glad Gin is not hearing this, because I would be massacred so much I wouldn't recognize my own body. By the way, why didn't he come?" Renji combed his hair with fingers, finally leaving his spot near the table.

"He got too much work. But he promised to take me to Spain when he's done." She smiled, being a little absent. Renji deduced she was thinking about her fiancée. He didn't like the guy. He was always smiling, none other expression appeared on his face. It would be good, if it wasn't the kind of sadistic smile. What Matsumoto loved in that Gin, he had no idea, but the fact was, she was engaged at the age of 21, so she must be sure it was the one. Who would suspect Matsumoto to get married first of all? The most flirty, the most tempting and eye-catching girl from the school. He still remembered when he saw her first time at the canteen during lunch break. She was transferred student, 3 years older, but that wasn't any obstruction from hitting on her, nor for him, nor for any other guy, who suddenly thought Orihime Inoue and Rukia Kuchiki were not the only ones worth effort.

Good old times.

"Sounds good. Say hello from me when you see him again." Renji smiled as he went to his room to collect blankets.

"Thanks, I will!" She yelled back, going straight to the kitchen. After a couple of second he heard her energetic voice "Hurry up, I'm hungry! Give me something to do!"

%%%

"Rukia did you take ketchup?" Momo asked from behind huge basket filled with sausages.

"Yeah, it's in my pocket, I wouldn't be able to take it along in that." She pointed with her chin the basket with paper plates, plastic cups, cutlery, bread and two orange juices.

"Right. Where are they? I can't see the fire anywhere…" Momo blinked her eyes a few times.

"I can't see it either, but I can hear a lot of noise from behind that bush." Rukia went upward to sneak between the oceanic plants with all the stuff. Soon Momo followed her.

"Finally! Where did you go that far? We couldn't find you at all!" Rukia threw everything on the blanket next to Ishida, who stuffed sausages, bread or any other treat on metal skewers. Wait, metal?

"Just look around! It's a place for a campfire! We don't need to make our own or worry that we burn down something we don't want… In addition, there is all equipment needed in there!" Ichigo pointed enthusiastically small building made of old boards, which was hardly visible among small trees.

"It's really perfect." Momo exhaled happily. "Where should I put it?"

"There is a stone ring for a fire out there, a few benches and two tables. But there are already a couple of bottles of wine there so not much more can be placed on the top… Put it next to Ishida, he'll take care of it."

"I'll help him, it will be faster." Rukia offered, also taking one metal skewer, stuffing it with food.

"I'm almost done, there are only those sausages left, so it would be better if you took those which are ready and take them on that second table."

"Yes sir!" Rukia and Momo saluted to Ishida, took the food and giggling all the way, placed everything where needed.

"Oh Ichigo! Did you take your guitar?" Rukia shouted to her boyfriend who tried to start a fire.

"Yeah, it's in the trunk!" He shouted back through the rumour young people made in the night. "Could you get it?"

"Sure! Just give me the keys!" She walked towards him, erasing the fat of the sausages from her fingers with the rubber.

"Here you are. Wait! Ask Hisagi if he brought his own!"

"Hisagi has a guitar too?"

"Sure he has, he's awesome."

"I didn't know. Well, it doesn't matter, I'll just go ask him." With that she ran towards Hisagi, who offered he'd bring Ichigo's and his own guitar at once.

Rukia felt her heart was so happy it almost escaped her chest.

The smell of the fire, the ocean, sand and conifers together made her crazy, she closed her eyes every now and then, trying to remember the scent the best she could, so that even after they leave, she will always be able to close the eyelids and feel it along with the breeze and her friends chatting cheerfully in the background. Everything was going amazing.

She opened her eyes and noticed orange hair among orange flames, what was kind of ridiculous. He fitted the scenery too perfectly. Laughing, Rukia embraced kneeling Ichigo from behind, giving him bear hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, what was that for?" he rubbed her forearms resting around his neck.

"For taking me here." She kissed him once again.

"I'm glad you like it. It was a good idea from the beginning. But now let me go, I have to make this fire bigger, so that we could make our food, everyone's hungry."

"Sure." She moved a step back, already missing his touch. "But I'm not really sure if you should do it." He turned his head towards her, not stopping throwing dry branches to the fire.

"Why not?" there was a question between his furrowed brow. Suddenly she wondered, if she tried to smooth it with her fingers with force, would it be gone? Or is it as permanent as a mole, for example? That was really interesting issue, she will check it later.

"Because even if your head had caught up on fire, nobody would even notice!" She started to laugh on her own joke, watching his reaction.

"I'm glad you're so worried about me, but as my girlfriend, " he spoke with resentful manner "you definitely should stop mocking my hair color and show me some respect! But, considering your posture, which is smaller than average, I can assume you brain is also below average, so… I don't think I can blame you, _midget_."

"Bastard!" Rukia stabbed his buttock with skewer and ran away.

"You've seriously overdone it!" He threw all the wood he was holding into the fire and started to chase after Rukia, who squealed like a little girl, running around the tables.

"These two will never grow up, I swear it." Toshiro said to Momo, who placed the utensils on the clean boards, watching with amusement the scene on front of them.

"At least they are not bored with each other." She smiled happily and followed Ichigo and Rukia with her gaze. Still smiling she turned towards Toshiro, who sat stiffly on the bench, a bit paler than a minute before.

"Shiro? Are you ok?" She bent down and touched his forehead, but he shook off her hand.

"Sorry… what is it?" Momo's eyes were filled with worry. Toshiro didn't like that expression.

"Are you bored with me?" He asked simply, just to have it over him as quickly as possible.

"Me…? No! Never, what are you saying?" Momo's eyed widened. "I'm so sorry Shiro! I didn't mean it that way! I'm never bored with you! I only tried to say that Ichigo and Rukia are perfect for each other, both have similar attitudes, but kind of complement each other… I'm so sorry, I really didn't want to say it…" Hitsugaya placed one finger on her lip.

"It's enough, I'm sorry." Just for seeing her so embarrassed, confused and hurt at the same time made him want go and walk with his bare feet on the fire Ichigo has just made.

"You don't have to apologize, Shiro! I'm the one who said…"

"Let's just don't apologize each other, OK?" He tilted his head to the side and placed one soft kiss on Momo's lips. She seemed shocked. He had never kissed her before. They hung together from childhood, but recently he felt she's not just a friend for him. He felt he would be in a great pain if something happened to her or if she decided to date someone else.

Was it love? He didn't know. He just wanted to kiss her, so he did.

Now it was up to Momo.

"Ok. Let's." She said with a smile he liked the most. For others, it seemed a bit goofy, maybe even dumb, but he could see all her kind hearted personality in that one smile. And she was giving him one right now because he kissed her. Great heavens.

Ichigo has finally captured Rukia, or Rukia just let Ichigo capture her, _whatever_, and she was now sitting on his back, while he playfully tried to shake her off to the bushes. Their laughs were probably audible within ten miles, but who cared? They were young and could do anything they liked.

Momo finished unpacking the plates and cups, so she sat next to Toshiro, placing shyly her head on his arm. Without even thinking, he encircled her shoulders with his and they sat together like that for a long time. Both comfortable with the silence, feeling that there was nobody in that wide world, who would fit them better than the person next to them.

"Hey, dunderheads, stop fooling around and come eat something with us!" Ishida interrupted Ichigo's and Rukia's loud burst of laugh, as they both ended up in the bush, Ichigo was trying to push Rukia into. Still laughing, they stood up slowly to shake off the dust from their clothing.

"Look what you've done shorty, this sweatshirt was washed yesterday. Now all the hoodie is dirty." Ichigo spoke, grabbing one skewer with sausage and putting it into the flames.

"Shut up, idiot, I was defending myself! And you hate hoodies, so what's the big deal? Look at my trousers, you completely ruined them. Not to mention my favorite silk blouse, which I was wearing when you threw me to the water. If you keep destroying my clothes, I will have nothing to wear within next 3 days." Rukia replied taking two skewers- one with sausage, one with bread.

"Pshh, it's not like you need clothes." Ichigo smirked towards her.

"You get more perverted every minute, seriously." She huffed.

"I meant we're on the seaside, there is going to be hundred degrees tomorrow, so bikini is the only thing you need." His smirk went wider. "Who's pervert now?"

Rukia's teeth grinded together, her blood boiled. He was the only one person who could turn the conversation with her upside down with one statement. She only gripped the skewers harder and did not reply. Smart-ass.

Everyone encircled the bonfire, holding metal spits with meat, bread or marshmallows. The air became cold, so extra sweaters and jackets were necessary. However, when they were standing near the fire, it was pleasantly cordial. The wine was still closed, waiting for them to prepare the meal. There were also a few salads, made with vegetables, so that it suited everyone's tastes. Or everyone's except Orihime's.

She was standing between Ishida and Renji, a bit disappointed that food was so simple, unoriginal. She would know what to do to give the salads or the meat appropriate, unusual taste. But they seemed to do everything to prevent her from doing the food. She decided to give it up, after all she was in the minority. Eating their food won't do her any harm for a couple of days and after she comes back, she'll make herself a huge rewarding feast. Maybe she could invite Uruuyu?

They were dating some time, but she would have never thought that he was such amazing person. He had a lot of fascinating interests, like archery or sewing, and even though they were friends for ages, she felt she still didn't know him at all. He was so full of surprises and absolutely unique. Being with him gave meaning to her name- she felt like a princess everytime they did something together. It didn't have to be anything spectacular or exciting, she was happy sitting with him on the bench in front of her house or talking in the school canteen. Uruuyu Ishida was very special for her. Even now, standing next to him, she felt so relaxed that she didn't even notice that her sausage is almost completely burned down.

"Orihime, I think your sausage has just burnt." His soft voice echoed in her right ear. "You can take mine if you want, I'll make myself another." She felt really embarrassed as always when she went daydreaming or said something silly.

"No! I just lost myself in thoughts, I'll do one more! I'll be back in a minute!" She swiveled and ran happily towards prepared food.

"You know, I have a feeling she won't be able to do the sausage by herself." Hisagi whispered to Ishida.

"I know, that's why I'm making another one for her. I bet that even though she manages to grill it properly, it will fall into the ashes in the end." Ishida placed his glasses higher on his nose smiling lightly. "But let her have some fun, there is enough food for all of us, even if a few sausages will go to waste."

Hisagi chuckled silently, trying not to look at Orhime, who tripped while going back to the bonfire.

"Be careful, Orihime!" Renji grabbed her elbow, before she fell down.

"Oh, thank you Renji." Her face was red, while she giggled nervously. "I'm so clumsy."

"Don't worry, it happens" He came back to talking with Rukia who was standing beside.

"Yeah, so I'm back! This sausage will be perfect, you'll see!" She didn't notice the understanding looks between Hisagi and Ishida.

%%%

About an hour later, when each stomach was filled, Ichigo and Hisagi started to tune their guitars. There was light atmosphere around, the fire was still burning, warming up their backs, because the chairs were moved closer to the fire. They brought back many of the hilarious memories from the times, when they were all going to Karakura High School. Now Matsumoto, Hisagi and Ishida started college and it was not the same without them at the corridors. The time spent on this holiday was probably the longest they will see each other; after that they will all go back to daily routine and follow individual paths.

"OK, OK, guys, silence! We're ready!" Ichigo announced, calming down the conversations. "We're taking first orders! First come, first served!" three people at once shouted.

"Stand by me!"

"Twist and shout!"

"Walking on sunshine!"

"'Stand by me' was first!" Ichigo laughed and nodded to Hisagi. They started to play the first characteristic sounds, and everyone caught it immediately, helping with clapping their hands. Then Ichigo with Hisagi started first lines.

_When the night has come, and the land is dark  
>And the moon is the only light we will see<br>No, I won't be afraid, oh, I won't be afraid  
>Just as long as you stand, stand by me<br>_

When they reached to the chorus, everyone joined at once, smiling from ear to ear.

_So darlin', darlin' stand by me__  
>Oh stand by me<br>Oh stand, stand by me, stand by me._

They repeated the chorus more times than it was necessary, only because nobody knew the lyrics for the next verse.

"That's enough of this one, when we come home I'm going to check what's next, it's not possible it ended after only one verse!" Hisagi smiled widely, and he was joined by the others.

"What's next?"

"Wait! Open the wine first!" Renji screamed and there came another laughter.

"Renji, you alcoholic!"

"Oh, shut your mouth, you all want it as much as me!" He grinned. Toshiro and Ishida raised from their seats, to help him with bottles, while Ichigo and Hisagi were already starting to adjust their sounds to "Twist and shout". However they played faster than it was in original. The rest was moving with the music, waiting for someone to enter first lines. Hisagi, as the most talented in singing, started with his rebellious voice that sent thrills.

_Well, shake it up, baby, now,  
>Tw<em>_ist and shout.  
>Cmon cmon, cmon, cmon, baby, now,<br>Come on and work it on out. _

Hearing his wonderful hoarseness, that matched the song fantastically, they decided only to sing only the lines that echoed him. The result was stunning, when Hisagi really felt the music in the following part, he made loud scream just like he was a real rockstar. His friends gave him huge applause for that, but he seemed a little embarrassed, because of stealing the whole attention.

"Hisagi, you absolutely rock! I didn't even know you played!" Rukia exclaimed taking a sip of her wine from plastic cup.

"That's nothing, I played when I was younger, now I'm a bit rusty." He smiled.

"Yeah, your voice is totally rusty, but in good meaning of this word! You should sing more often, you're gorgeous!" Rukia was really delighted by his talent.

"Thanks." Hisagi mumbled, sliding his fingers along the strings.

"Watch out what you're saying, Rukia, someone can get jelaus!" Matsumoto chirped, pointing her thumb at Ichigo.

There was a loud "Woooooo" performed by Momo, Matsumoto and Renji.

The pair however didn't seem embarrassed at all, only gazed at each other, Rukia placed her palm on Ichigo's knee and grinned.

"Yeah, Ichigo, you should sing something to beat Hisagi!" Momo suggested.

"Yeah, go Ichigo, take your Rukia back!" A lot of voices encouraged him.

"How about 'Mr. Brightside'? The song from the school performance? I remember it was pretty badass in your vocals, Kurosaki." Ishida gave the idea.

Hit and sunk.

Ichigo's grin widened as he glanced at Rukia, who seemed to be amused and super-happy at once.

They kissed for the first time after that performance.

"Done." Still with confident smile on his lips, he concentrated on his guitar. Hisagi didn't join him, because he knew it was Ichigo's best solo. After all, he didn't even know the chords.

He played and sang, his voice carrying the words fastly, his eyes fixed on Rukia all the time. Her eyes shone beautifully in the light of the bonfire, her smile reached the limits of width and his only wish was to see her that happy for eternity.

_I'm coming out of my cage  
>And I've been doing just fine<br>Gotta gotta gotta be down  
>Because I want it all<br>It started out with a kiss  
>How did it end up like this<br>It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
>Now I'm falling asleep<br>And she's calling a cab  
>While he's having a smoke<br>And she's taking a drag  
>Now they're going to bed<br>And my stomach is sick  
>And it's all in my head<br>But she's touching his—chest  
>Now, he takes off her dress<br>Now, let me go_

I just can't look its killing me  
>And taking control<br>Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
>Swimming through sick lullabies<br>Choking on your alibis  
>But it's just the price I pay<br>Destiny is calling me  
>Open up my eager eyes<br>'Cause I'm Mr Brightside

When he ended, he received applause as huge as Hisagi.

"We've got pretty good singers along!" Orihime clapped with her hands.

"I think you got your girlfriend back." Toshiro stated with grin, and Renji showed his two thumbs up.

"Rukia, now show us which one you choose!" Matsumoto was wobbling a little and splashed some wine on the sand. "O-oooh… I think I need to have a break, but … KISS!"

"KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS!" Everyone were screaming and stamping their feet to make more dramatic effect. Orihime and Momo giggled, Rukia was almost crying from laughing, but appeased herself.

"Hmmm… which one? I really have no idea who to choose." She spoke roguishly, standing up from her seat, stopping behind playing boys' chairs, putting both hands on the backs.

"No offence, Hisagi, but I think everybody knows orange is my favorite colour." She grinned and sat on Ichigo's knees, removing the guitar from his hands. Then she pressed her lips to his and put free hand on his cheek, caressing it softly.

Ichigo was aware that seven pairs of eyes were fixed on them, but who would care, if a girl like this sat on your knees and kissed you?

He dropped the guitar from her hands and brought her closer, what caused another bunch of comments, but he didn't hear them. Rukia's mouth tasted with fresh wine, and that was all his senses registered.

She moved away from him, smiling and looking around. "OK, let's go back to songs, it has gotten a bit too private." The sound of appreciation came from all around the bonfire and Rukia went back to her seat next to Ichigo, still beaming. Nevertheless, she managed to whisper to his ear, when nobody was looking:

"Thank you, my Mr. Brightside." Ichigo only squeezed her hand in response, which laid on his shoulder and couldn't wait to kiss the life out of her, when they will be alone again.

"What was next?" He asked and was immediately flooded with tons of suggestions.

%%%

It has gotten late, the bonfire started to lose its shine but the group was still sitting together, joking around and reminding themselves the most memorable songs that were connected with the time they spent together. It seemed there was no end for conversations about past, present and the future, both in serious and facetious tone. Although years of friendship revealed each personality pretty well, there were still things to learn about each other. Ishida told them that he started training archery in the college, Renji was creating his own group for kids training karate, Momo has just finished a cooking course and Toshiro won Japan's championship in chess last month.

Rukia was so glad all her friends led a happy life, the way they wanted, in addition being successful in the things they loved. At present, she was leaning lightly against Ichigo's shoulder and the thing that brought her attention was Momo and Toshiro in similar position. She screamed "BRAVO" in her mind. The two were always inseparable; it was just a matter of time before they became a couple. She also observed Ishida and Orihime. The girl seemed very absorbed by the way Ishida doubled up the napkins and tried to repeat his motions, but nothing turned out as good as his. They were getting along perfectly; sometimes Ishida held her hand and she blushed sweetly. Rukia was so happy for them.

She wondered what happened to Renji and his girlfriend. They broke up only a few weeks ago and she was really sorry to hear that. Still, he didn't look depressed at all. He was goofy and loud as always. Matsumoto has gone a bit silent, but Rukia supposed she had drunk too much wine. And Hisagi, well he was just Hisagi, always standing next to everybody, sharing his smile with them.

She cuddled up into Ichigo's hooded sweatshirt and huge yawn escaped her mouth.

"You slept all the way here and you're still sleepy?" He hugged her.

"I didn't sleep the previous night. I couldn't decide what to take." She said enjoying his heat.

"So you decided to take everything, am I right?" he cackled.

"Something like that." She opened one eye. "How do you know?"

"I had to carry your suitcase all the way here, so I might have an idea how much you put into it." He smiled into her hair. "Wanna go upstairs?"

"No, I don't want to ruin the evening. Everyone seems to have fun." She replied sleepily.

"To be honest, I think all girls have enough. Look at Matsumoto or Momo. Orihime doesn't look good either." He said with sneer. As he expected, Rukia opened her eyes at once.

"It's not true! We're in similar shape as you!" she protested, and he just adored the sparkles that ran out of her eyes. Irritated Rukia was so much fun.

"Look, Hisagi is sleeping!" She pointed at their friend who pillowed his head on the guitar. "You're even worse than us!" there was satisfaction in her voice.

"Doesn't matter, shorty. " Ichigo whispered to her ear and stood up, depriving her from giving appropriate response.

"I think it's time to go to sleep." He moved his hand towards Hisagi and the rest only chuckled, but a lot weaker than they would only a couple of hours ago. "We're really tired from the journey. Tomorrow is a new day; we have to have a lot of strength to go to the beach right? We could even organize a volleyball tournament, so let's have a good rest." He started to pick up the plates and other stuff from the table. It was good most of the things were disposable, there wasn't any washing to do at least.

Within next ten minutes everything was cleaned up, and everybody – along with Hisagi – headed cottage, dreaming of comfortable beds.

"I'm going first to the bathroom. It won't take long." Rukia said as they entered their room. She grabbed pajamas from the wardrobe and was gone in the next second.

Ichigo heard small rumor on the staircase, but it was quite peaceful. After all, theirs was the only one room at the attic. He sat on that huge bed and waited until Rukia was ready. It was hard not to fall asleep, even if he would never admit that. He was dead tired after driving all the way here. His eyes were closing on their own.

Ichigo prepared the bed to sleep and it hit him, how weird it was to share a room -and a bed- with Rukia. They were together only couple of months, but he couldn't imagine life without her anymore. Even though he was only 18, he could easily tell she was definitely the only woman that could make him happy. Sleeping in the same bed was what married couples did and he had no difficulties in imagining him and Rukia in the future in the same situation, only in their own house. That's why he had no problems in this whole situation. If it was any other girl he used to hang out, it would be really embarrassing, but with Rukia? It only seemed natural.

"I'm done. Hurry up, I think I'm not going to last much longer, I'm dead tired and I still don't think that sleeping in one bed is a good idea…" he kissed her pink cheek as he was passing her.

"I thought we fixed it earlier, should I persuade you again?" his nose wandered from her cheek to her neck and she shuddered in her funny short-sleeved pajamas with two Chappy Rabbits on the back.

He just loved the way she reacted to his touch; every time it was different, yet always one thing happened- her eyelids went down. He learned to know that she closed her eyes only when she felt something really pleasurable. It was good to know that she enjoyed his kisses as much as he did.

"N-n-no." She gasped. "I think I'll just wait for you until you take a shower and then we'll discuss which part is yours and which is mine." She pointed the bed, where purple sheets were already inviting them to have a rest.

"Now you're talking." Ichigo grinned and closed the door to bathroom behind him.

He took a quick shower and brushed his teeth regardlessly, his only goal was to go to sleep.

"OK, I'm ready you want right or…? Rukia?" he asked seeing her small form spread all across the bed on her belly. It seemed she was reading something.

When he came closer, he noticed a manga, but Rukia wasn't reading. She was already sleeping.

"Oi, midget, couldn't you lie yourself in some decent position?" He mumbled quietly and sighed heavily. He knew there was no choice. So he placed one hand under her legs, another one under her belly and lifted her delicately, so that she wouldn't wake up. He placed her without any effort on the right edge of the bed and lied himself on the opposite end, turning off the lights.

The sheets however, were not that long to be spread from one edge to another. He was aware, that somebody, him or her, would end up without any cover sooner or later, so he only cursed silently. He was in no mood to think about the 'proper' solution.

"Screw it all." With that he turned around in the bed, pulled Rukia's body closer towards him and closed his eyes, hoping she will not wake up, to start another argue, he was much too tired.

"Ichigo?" She spoke dizzily, without opening her eyes.

"Mhmmm…?"

"Nothing." With that last statement she turned around to face him and embraced his waist with her arms, putting her head on his chest instead of a pillow.

He encircled her back and turned a little bit to the side to make himself comfortable.

Now he could fall into the state of unconsciousness without any worries, they were both warm and she was by his side. That was all he needed to make him happy.

**~ I know I submitted this before, but this time I want to make it longer, it will probably reach three chapters.**

**I hoped you enjoyed this story, any kind of feedback is highly appreciated, especially reviews are a honey on my heart :) Constructive criticism is welcomed as well :)**

**Next chapter will be submitted within a few days.**

**One more thing: If you have a minute, please take part in my poll on the front page, it would really mean a lot. **

**That's all I guess, take care everyone!**

**M.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2. STAY

Rukia woke up.  
>She was surrounded by something wonderfully warm. Everything was so soft and smelled so good… Ichigo was right. She wouldn't trade that awesome bed for any uncomfortable sofa downstairs. She wanted to dig herself deeper into the warm covers, when she realized the thing she took as a cover was… Ichigo's body.<br>She felt his arms entangled somewhere around her back, while the tip of her nose was pressed directly in the middle of his chest. She found her own hands on his waist and her legs between his.  
>So embarrassing.<br>"Ichigo?" she asked him without opening her eyes. "Are you sleeping?"  
>"Now I'm not." He retorted sleepily with sarcasm.<br>"I'm surprised that so early in the morning you find the will to make mean comments." Rukia sighed. "I was just checking on you."  
>"You checked. Can we go back to sleep?" he mumbled fuzzily.<br>Rukia opened one eye and glanced at the window, which was lit by the rays of the sun. "I think it's time to get up… just look at the window." She stated, without moving any part of her body.  
>"Five more minutes…?" He huffed into her hair and tightened a little the grip on her.<br>"I guess five more minutes won't make any difference." With that she closed her eye.  
>After some time, Rukia felt him moving away and stretching his arms. She didn't want to wake up, it was so nice here… but it seemed she had no choice.<br>She turned away from him and stretched her own arms, arching the whole body in the process.  
>"What are you doing?" She heard Ichigo's voice, which was still a bit sleepy and harsh.<br>"Stretching myself." She replied , repeating the movement, feeling how the muscles of her stomach and legs awakened.  
>Then she felt her arms trapped on her both sides on the level of her neck. "Are you trying to seduce me?" Ichigo's smirk was on its place, his nose caressing her jawline, straight to her collarbone.<br>"What are you talking about? Let me go, Ichigo." She sighed with resignation, feeling chills where he placed one kiss on the skin of her neck.  
>"I see now… you are... disappointed." He moved a bit above her, now holding both her wrists in his right hand, while the second found its way on her belly.<br>An alarm bell rang in her head. After all, they were still in the bed.  
>"What are you talking about?" Rukia scowled. "Let me go." She tried to escape from the reach of his face, but he managed to kiss her anyway. Of course she wasn't mad about that, but she really didn't like the fact she couldn't move her arms.<br>"I can't help but feel disappointment from you. But don't worry, I'm going to fix it right away..." His left hand still caressed her sides, while his kisses transferred to the skin of her neck. He knew that always drove her crazy.  
>"I still… have no… clue… what are you talking about." She whispered. Finally he took his lips away. His creased black undershirt rolled a little bit upwards, exposing delicious six pack of abs.<br>Why in the world wouldn't he let her go? She was basically dying to touch him.  
>"You probably assumed that since we're sleeping in one bed we'll be doing more…um… <em>couple activities<em>. But don't worry; I still have some time to do _that_ to you." He said, his smirk wider with every word.  
>Rukia's eyes became huge as the table plates. "Wh-wh-what are you talking about, Ichigo?" her face heated.<br>He kissed her lips once again, letting go of her hands and placing both of his at her stomach, slowly rolling her shirt up.  
>"I-Ichigo…stop it… I don't know why you thought I was disappointed and what… what were you about to do…" She was stuttering into his soft lips. She didn't know how to tell him she definitely wasn't ready for… for…<br>The moment when she was about to push him off of her, he did the silliest thing he could do.  
>He placed his mouth on her belly in an instant and started to blow into it. At the same time he started to tickle her sides and wild burst of laugh came out of Rukia's throat. She tried to curl herself and shake his hands and head off, but he was too strong, just doing whatever he wanted with her, causing the worst tickles she had in her entire life.<br>"Ichigo!" she laughed. "Stop… stop it!" The tears were sliding down her cheeks, and he still was tickling her. "I can't… I can't take it any longer!" She was giggling with the rest of her strength and she could hear his chuckles as well. He tortured her a minute longer and finally let go.  
>Rukia breathed heavily, tears still on her face. Ichigo lied next to her and tried to regain the composure as well.<br>"You are insane. This is what you mean by couple activities?" she rolled to the side and smacked his orange head.  
>"Yeah, and what did you think I meant?" He grinned widely, seeing the blush creeping on her face.<br>"Well, if you are still disappointed, we can…"  
>"ENOUGH of couple activities for today!" She growled while taking her pillow and hitting him hard on his face. "Now you get what you wanted." She raised herself and kneeled above him, hitting him again and again with the white pillow.<br>Ichigo covered his face with arms, but gave up very quickly. He simply caught the soft object, threw it to the side, encircled her waist with one hand- the second was fighting with Rukia's hands, which were curled into fists and hit his back- and knocked her on the bed, crushing her body with his and placing one hot kiss on her lips.  
>"I know you've become to feel quite domestic in this bed, but we need to get up. I'm hungry." He said, playing with her hair a few more seconds and moving away.<br>"You seriously know the ways to kill the mood." Rukia brought his head down for another kiss and then stood up from the bed, opening the wardrobe.  
>He followed her and soon they were both looking through the clothes. Surprisingly, they both found the necessary items in the same moment and both headed bathroom.<br>"Ladies first." Ichigo smirked and stretched his arm in a very gentleman manner.  
>"Thank you, sir." Rukia turned around gracefully, sending long look behind her.<br>Ichigo chuckled and Rukia closed the door to the bathroom right in front of his nose, smiling from ear to ear.

%%%

"What's for breakfast?" Ichigo asked immediately after he entered the kitchen in his pajamas. He was really hungry. Yesterday evening he ate quite a lot, but after all, he was a healthy teenage boy, he needed a nice portion of food.  
>"I don't know! I suggested I'll cook something but girls here are so stubborn and won't allow me to touch anything!" Inoue said sadly, looking at Ichigo pleadingly.<br>"It's not like that!" Matsumoto and Momo started to speak simultaneously.  
>"You bought so much food so at least we can do is to thank you by cooking for you!"<br>"Yes! And you just sit and wait for your meal; we're going to take care of everything!" Both of them started to bustle across the kitchen, but it seemed they had no idea what they were doing.  
>"But you can't cook!" Orihime screamed helplessly.<br>"We can't? You're saying we can't cook?" Matsumoto narrowed her eyes.  
>"Of course we can, we'll show you." Momo added proudly, holding tightly a pan in her right hand and a rammer in her left one.<br>"Get out, all of you." Ichigo has seen enough. None of them could cook, he knew that very well. Matsumoto mastered art of burning toasts and Hinamori had no idea how to turn on the oven, not to mention cut a slice of bread. About Orihime… he'd rather not think about it.  
>"What are you talking about, Ichigo? We will do perfectly fine!" They started to scream three of them at once and he wanted to clog his ears, like he did when he was a small kid; that was too much noise in the morning for him.<br>"OK! Let us take shifts in the kitchen! Today, boys cook, tomorrow girls. And so on." He knew Rukia at least could do pancakes- that's something. He needed to talk to her about this. But at the moment, he decided to take the initiative.  
>"Move, I don't want you to distract me. You can call Ishida if you want to be helpful. We're gonna make the breakfast." He grinned towards girls and started to clean the mess they had already made; a lot of items were standing on the cabinets, most of them completely unnecessary for breakfast. He quickly took a toaster and started to cut bread. That was something he could handle.<br>"Wanted to see me, Kurosaki?" Ishida stood in the door to the kitchen, wearing white, perfectly ironed shirt and checked blue and white shorts.  
>"Yeah, I wanted you to help me with breakfast. Seems like Matsumoto, Momo and Orihime being together in the kitchen is not a good idea." Ichigo said while putting out two crispy slices of bread from the toaster.<br>"Sure. What are you doing?" Ishida walked next to Ichigo and within ten minutes, the table was fully set.  
>"Toasts."<br>"Is this really the best you can do, Kurosaki?" Ishida mocked him, with a slight smirk, pouring the orange juice into the jug.  
>"Shut up. You eat my toasts or Inoue's omelet, what do you choose?" Ichigo answered confidently. Seeing Ishida's dropping face was the best answer.<br>"That's what I thought. I need to change, call the rest, you can start without me." Ichigo pointed at his pajamas and disappeared on the staircase.  
>Ishida was left alone, so he went towards Toshiro's room, which was the nearest. Luckily, there was also Momo and Matsumoto in there, trying to convince him to wear blue shirt, while he insisted on the black one. Soon, everybody was gathered around small table in the kitchen.<br>It was obvious the table was designed for six people, not nine, but even if they were poking each other constantly and a few slices of cheese and ham fell on the floor during small wrangling, they still enjoyed the meal.  
>"So, what are we doing today? It's only 9.30 am; we have all day." Renji deflected at his chair, putting hands behind his head.<br>"What do you mean what are we doing? We are going to the beach of course!" Rukia answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She was wearing engine red strapless blouse, only the upper strap of her bikini was visible and she could notice Ichigo's sight hungrily diving into her décolletage from time to time.  
>"For a whole day? What will we do there that long?" Renji whined again.<br>"Renji, why are you always the one who ruins the fun?" Rukia retorted, sending him one of her famous glares. He immediately straightened on his chair.  
>"Who's ruining fun? We're going to the beach, I agree! Just don't look at me like that." Renji's words were filled with bitterness.<br>"Sorry." She rolled her eyes and drank the rest of the juice from her glass.  
>"Anyone has a ball?" Matsumoto asked all of sudden.<br>"What ball?" Momo seemed confused.  
>"A ball for volleyball, silly. I don't think you want to lay there all the time, only sunbathing. We need some activity!" She exclaimed with enthusiasm. "So, who took one?" She looked around.<br>"I did." Hisagi replied. "I have one for volleyball and one for football. I know you girls probably don't play, but ..."  
>"…you can be our cheerleaders." Ichigo smirked but his face dropped immediately as he felt a kick into his tibia.<br>"You think I can't play?" Rukia measured him provocatively.  
>"I'm gonna beat you." She said, with a challenging glance.<br>"Like hell you will." Ichigo's confidence remained unchanged as he was rubbing his leg. He almost forgot how strong kick she had.  
>"Ok, so let's pack our things and let's go!" Orihime exclaimed, taking the dishes into the sink.<br>Her words were followed with a cheerful agreement from the rest, as they all directed to their rooms to take towels, blankets, creams and other equipment essential on the beach.

%%%

"Oh God, it's so hot in here. I'm going straight into the water, I can't take it." Matsumoto made a high ponytail as they were walking in the group through the sand.  
>The weather was hot and steamy, it was almost difficult to breath. The sun was burning the skin on the shoulders and causing the sweat all over their bodies.<br>"Me too, it's horrible. I have no idea how we will play volleyball in that conditions." Toshiro agreed. "I feel like going back. Now."  
>"But Shiro! You can get a little tanned, since you are always that pale. It will be good for you." Momo tried to convince him in every possible way that the sun was actually good for him: it made his skin produce vitamin D, give him a healthy color, she tried everything, but he was still pessimistic about it.<br>"Ok, let's just find some shadow." She finally sighed with resignation. If it was about heat, Toshiro was uncompromising.  
>"Hey Rukia, I was wondering, how will you cool, if you can't even swim?" Ichigo asked simply juggling the ball in his hands. "Isn't it a little problem?"<br>"Of course not, because you'll teach me." She replied, evil spark appearing in her eyes. Now it was time for big revenge for her ruined blouse. She just can't wait to see his face.  
>"Wait, aren't you scared of water or something?" Ichigo asked, a bit disoriented.<br>"Did I look like I was afraid of water yesterday standing in the ocean, idiot?" She asked derisively.  
>"No, not really." He admitted. He already felt there was something going on, but couldn't define what exactly was that.<br>"Right. So, will you teach me?" Rukia blinked her eyes a few times, trying to look innocently, but Ichigo only laughed at that action.  
>"What was that?" He chuckled. "I've never seen you doing something so weird with your eyes." He mocked her and she clenched her fists again, this time sending one into his stomach. She tried to be nice, but apparently, he was the only one who didn't like that nice side of hers.<br>"Auch! That hurts!" he yelled, massaging the damaged place.  
>"I know! I asked you if you will teach me!" She repeated, this time without any tricks.<br>"All right, all right, I'll teach you!" he responded just to avoid next punch, which was already prepared for him; he saw Rukia's clenched fists and didn't want to risk.  
>"Good." She smiled like nothing happened and run forward, to find a good place, close to the water.<br>Sometimes he just knew it was impossible to understand her.

%%%

"So… you will try to lay on the water as I will hold your back, do you know what I mean? I'll show you." Ichigo and Rukia stood in the water, which reached up to Rukia's waist. Ichigo without any effort submerged in the water and soon she saw him laying on his back and drifting together with the small waves. He still talked about how important it was to control the fear and trust him, but Rukia wasn't listening.  
>She actually could swim, she just wanted to scare him a little.<br>"Are we gonna do it or not? I think I've had enough of theory and it's so hot in here." She wiped the sweat off of her forehead for better effect.  
>"If you say so... just remember, don't panic, I am holding you."<br>"I think you know me enough to know I am not the panicking type." Rukia moistened her shoulders and chest with the water to get used to the temperature difference.  
>"Right… but when it comes to water you'll never know. Come here." He neared her, lifted her from the ground and she encircled his neck. Ichigo made a few steps further, where the water was deeper and colder.<br>"Ready?" he looked at her a bit uncertainly.  
>"Sure."<br>Rukia slowly begun to bend down, pretending she's not sure of her surroundings, still holding Ichigo's neck tightly.  
>"Are you holding me?" She asked to make sure the prank works out.<br>"Of course. Just don't panic." Rukia lied down completely, feeling the wonderful coldness of the ocean water and enjoyed the moment. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
>"Now you can let go of me and spread your hands, you'll see, the water will push you up." Rukia did as he said, feeling his grip under her legs and on her back.<br>"And? How is it?"  
>"It's ok. And finally cold." She replied.<br>"Will you not be afraid if I let go of you? Of course if something happens, I'm still here…"  
>"Just let's do it. You said that if I manage to drift on the surface on my own, it will be the first step, so I'm going for it."<br>"Just as I thought." He sighed and she felt his hands slowly were moved away. Some part of her wanted the contact, but hell, they'll have a lot of time for that later.  
>"Is it ok?" She asked with uncertainty.<br>"It's very good. Now I'll move away a little bit. And you just don't move and be as you are. You'll see it's not that hard."  
>"Ok." She didn't open her eyes but she felt it was the best opportunity.<br>"Actually I didn't think you'd be that good only with the first time… HEY!"  
>Rukia made a few huge splashes with her legs to blur his vision for a moment and dived as deeply as she could moving forward at the same time. She heard him screaming and for one second she felt a bit guilty for being that cruel to him.<br>She stayed underwater for some time and then slowly surfaced her head to see that he was still underwater, probably looking for her a few meters further. When she noticed small bubbles, she took a deep breath and hid herself once again.  
>Even underwater she could hear him screaming her name. She planned to continue this game a little longer, but she could imagine how he was feeling, so she swam forward and caught his ankle.<br>Within a second he pulled her up by her arms and she suddenly faced his petrified and pale face.  
>"Hi." She grinned at him while he looked like somebody who needed a CPR. His expression didn't change as he still looked at her as if he wasn't sure if what he was seeing was real. But suddenly his frown deepened and his eyes darkened.<br>"HI? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" He yelled at her. Maybe that prank wasn't as good as she originally thought; he was mad.  
>"You don't have to yell at me like that, people are looking." She nodded at a small crowd which was gathering on the beach far away from them.<br>"I THOUGHT YOU DROWNED AND YOU ARE HI-ING ME?" He ignored her comment and the grip on her shoulders became a little painful.  
>"Ok, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been that long underwater." She sighed with resignation. "You don't have to be that angry… I thought it was going to be fun."<br>"FUN? I ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK!" He was still pale and not amused at all.  
>"I said I'm sorry. Calm down." He started to be annoying. People were doing that kind of things all the time, why couldn't he just let it go and make such a problem of this?<br>She tried to pat his head but he shook her hand off and still not loosening the grip, headed towards the beach.  
>"You can let go of me, I can swim, it was supposed to be a joke." She said not looking at him.<br>"If that's what joke is to you then I don't get your sense of humor." He said angrily but still didn't let go off her. He did that only when they reached the place where she could stand but didn't say a word for whole this time.  
>"Come on Ichigo, don't be such a kid." She couldn't help but to roll her eyes looking at his angry and offended expression. Right, she heard that bullshit about men's pride, but this was going far beyond pride and became more like stupidity and childishness.<br>"I'M A KID? Rukia, do not make me more angry than I already am!"  
>"I already said I'm sorry, what else you want to hear? It's not my fault you take everything so seriously! Chill out, we're on holiday, you don't have to be so tense all the time!" She yelled in response and felt it was not what she wanted to say and it sounded totally wrong, but the heck, he really behaved like a kid.<br>"I'm tense? Fine! If that's what you think have _fun_ then, but without me." With that he turned around and started to walk away, while their friends who rested on the beach observed the scene in silence.  
>"So you walk away? Fine! I'm going to have <em>fun<em> as you said!" She yelled after him even though those were not exactly the words she wanted him to hear. She watched his back a minute more, but he didn't turn around.  
>Asshole.<br>With that she sent one venomous glare towards her friends and walked in the opposite direction along the shore just for the sake of walking.

%%%

"It's the first time I've seen them like that." Renji looked a little dumbfounded after the squabble between Ichigo and Rukia.  
>"They are going to go for a walk and when they come back they will beg each other for forgiveness, you'll see, I know them too long." Matsumoto was unshaken, lying on her towel, trying to catch some sun.<br>"I don't know, it seemed quite serious…" Renji still looked at Rukia and Ichigo who were heading different directions.  
>"They will cool off and everything will be ok, they are a pair of cranks." Ishida sighed with resignation. "And come on, what was the reason? They can't break up because of that."<br>"I agree with Uryuu." Orihime added. "They love each other too much. Have you seen Ichigo? He really looked like he was going to have a heart attack."  
>"He'll be fine, don't worry. Wanna play once again?" Ishida pointed the cards that were scattered around them due to the light breeze.<br>"Yes, and I'm going to win this time!" Her face had a serious expression, eyes focused on pieces of the paper. "Anyone wants to join in?" She asked Matsumoto , Hisagi and Renji who were sitting beside, but each of them declined.  
>"Ok, so let's see what do we have here…" She opened the cards and started to arrange them in an appropriate order, while Ishida observed with amusement as a few of them dropped on the blanket, revealing the nominals. That girl was so naive and sweet at the same time he just couldn't help but love her.<br>When she tried to collect the cards she dropped he caught her chin and kissed shortly.  
>"Uryuu...!" Orihime became engine red and dropped a few cards more. "There are so many people…!" She whispered with embarrassment.<br>"But nobody's watching." With that he kissed her once again and came back to the previous position as she was fidgeting in her place, checking everyone around if they were not watching indeed.  
>Matsumoto was simply sunbathing with the straw hat on her face to prevent her nose from sunburns, Hisagi was walking towards the water and Renji was completely unmoved doing the crosswords in the newspaper. Momo and Toshiro were eating sandwiches, absorbed in their conversation in a long distance from them, where they found a couple of trees that gave shadow.<br>Orihime wondered when will Ichigo and Rukia come back, she was really worried about them.

%%%

Ichigo walked and walked, his heart finally regained the normal rhythm; it wasn't as frantic as it was when he thought he had drowned Rukia. Christ, even it was only ten seconds, it was the worst ten seconds of his life. He could not simply take it as a joke, he didn't enjoy the jokes that involved somebody's death, especially Rukia's.  
>Maybe she had some points, maybe he was a little too harsh on her, but she scared the hell out of him and he could not simply take it as a "joke". She should have apologized.<br>_She did, even more than once._ Some quiet voice in his head appeared, but he shook his head to get rid of it.  
>She shouldn't have done that, that was the reason. And claiming he was tense and childish? Come on, she had totally overdone it.<br>But the fact was the fact, that after all that has been told, he didn't feel like coming back and facing her and the rest.  
>So he kept walking, his feet soaked in the ocean water. His shorts have gone dry a long time ago and probably his back got tanned a little.<br>There were a lot of people on the beach, but it wasn't astinishing considering the steamy weather. He passed a few groups similar to his: when a couple of young people were chasing each other in the sand, boys were pushing girls into the water, taking goofy pictures in hilarious poses.  
>Some of the girls actually asked him to take a picture of them, some even suggested that he stayed and had a little fun, but he was in no mood. He found a few coins in his pocket so he bought himself an milky ice cream in the beach booth and continued his walk to nowhere.<br>"E-e-excuse me, Mr. Owange." He felt something was pulling his pants down and instinctively held the waistband, eying down to anything what was talking to him.  
>He noticed a green, alien kid.<br>It was all covered in too large green cloth, which was soaked in the water, probably making it a little too heavy for that small creature. From what he could tell it was a girl, considering the curly hair in the strange green shade and a pink blush on the cheeks. What was even weirder than that green robe of hers, was the white mask she had on her head. It wouldn't be anything special in that mask if it wasn't for the shape which was a cranium of some animal.  
>He really did hope it wasn't real, but considering the whole look of this kid there was no guarantee.<br>Ignoring the fact that the girl called him Mr. Orange, he lowered himself to her level .  
>"What is it?"<br>"Would you give Nel a bite of that ice-cweam?" The child grinned and Ichigo noticed with amusement that maybe two or three teeth were missing.  
>"What? No, it's mine, I've already had it in my mouth, you can't ask strangers for that kind of things." Ichigo noticed that the grin disappeared and the kid's lower lips started to tremble dangerously.<br>"Umm… where's your mom?" he desperately tried to change the topic and looked around to notice anyone who could be related to that kid, but apparently… there was nobody who would go towards them or chase the kid… nobody was even looking at them.  
><em>Ichigo, you are so in trouble.<em>  
>The girl's eyes have become glossy and she started to make quiet noises which could mean nothing more than she was about to burst into tears and… wait… was that a <em>snooze<em>?  
>"Ok, ok, you want that ice cream?" he waved the ice cream in front of huge flashy green eyes.<br>Was there anything in this girl that wasn't green?  
>The whole process suddenly stopped as she followed the treat with her eyes.<br>"Nel wants!" Geez, in addition she was speaking of herself in the third form… he was so screwed up.  
>"I will give you the whole ice cream if you tell me where your mommy is, deal?" He spoke.<br>"Nel doesn't know where her mommy is! Nel came here with her sister! Nel really, really loves her sister!" That's cool, at least she didn't tell him the aliens left her here and she needs to find her mother ship.  
>"Ok, so tell me where your sister is and how does she look like and the whole ice cream is yours."<br>"Nel has given you one answer so you should give her at least a bite in return." She narrowed her eyes and he couldn't believe that the four year old kid was actually negotiating with him.  
>"Ok, one bite." He sighed and passed her the ice cream. That was the easiest way to finish this.<br>What he didn't predict, was that the bite she meant was so huge that the whole ice cream disappeared in her mouth.  
>How it managed to fit in her mouth was a big secret for Ichigo.<br>Nel chewed it with pleasure, her cheeks stuffed with milky tidbit. When she finished she grinned at Ichigo.  
>"Nel liked it!"<br>"Will you tell me now where your sister is and how does she look like?" He sighed with resignation, lowering the hand which now held only a small wooden stick.  
>"Only if Mr Owange gives Nel another bite!"<br>"You have eaten it all at once it's not my fault! Tell me about your sister now!" Christ, he never was a patient man and this kid was seriously pushing his buttons.  
>"No ice cweam, no information." The girl crossed her arms on her chest and Ichigo groaned with annoyance.<br>"Come on, we are going to buy another ice cream." He took her hand and walked towards the nearest booth.  
>"Yay! Ice cweam!" Ichigo hoped that this kid didn't have some illness that prohibited eating sweets or something like that. She was too enthusiastic about them for a normal kid, but hell, he'll worry about it later when he finds her sister.<br>"So… how does she look like and where is she?"  
>"You are so boooowing Mr. Orange, let Nel have her ice cweam in peace." Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. Nor the conditions, nor being Mr. Orange, even if it was only for a kid.<br>"I gave you all you wanted, now you should be fair and tell what you promised. It's rude to break promises." He sent her a glare and added after a few seconds "And my name is Ichigo, not Mr. Orange."  
>"Itsygoooooo! Itsygo! Itsygo! Itsygo!" The child started to run around his legs, creating a cloud of dust around them. Compared to Itsygo, Mr. Orange seemed a quite decent name at the moment.<br>Why did it have to be him?  
>He put his hand on the white mask and stopped her, using the remnants of his patience.<br>"Your sister."  
>"All right Itsygo, Nel doesn't bweak promises! Her sissy is beautiful, she is tall and takes care of Nel all the time! She is on the beach too!" Lightly talking, it was not the information he wanted to hear. The description matched to fifty percent of the women on the beach.<br>"What about her hair? What color she has? And her eyes?" he prayed she didn't tell him they were black, because he would be in even biggest trouble than now.  
>"Hair? She looks exactly like Nel, only she is tall and beautiful!"<br>Ok, so now he was looking for a green chick, that should be easy.  
>At least if she existed for real, because he should take into consideration that her sister could be her imaginary friend. With a kid like that you never know.<br>"So, come on Nel, we're going to look for your sister." He stretched his arm to the girl, so that she wouldn't ran away. God knows how many perverts are on the beach only waiting for opportunity…  
>That reminded him that Rukia also went for a walk on the beach, he saw her back when he turned around to see if she was coming after him.<br>She went alone.  
>He cursed quietly and suddenly heard that Nel started screaming.<br>"What is it? What happened?" He immediately bent down, checking if she was all right.  
>"Itsygo used the dirty word! Bad Itsygooo!" She hit his head with her small fist, and it sure as hell wasn't light punch. He almost saw stars.<br>"I'm sorry, ok? I won't say it again! Stop it already!" He unmoved her wrists which kept punching him.  
>" You promise you won't say the dirty word anymore?" She narrowed her eyes once again and Ichigo thought that she's gonna be a smart ass after she grows up, probably just like Ishida.<br>"I promise, now tell me from where did you come here? We are going to search for your sister, she must be worried about you."  
>"Nel was running in the water after the dwagonfly, it kept flying away from Nel… Nel thought her sissy is wight behind, but when Nel turned around she saw only Itsygo with tasty-looking ice cweam, so Nel thought she will ask him if he could…"<br>"Where was that dragonfly flying, do you remember?" The most important thing was which way to go from here, there were only two directions, she should remember.  
>"There, it was flying sooooo high Nel couldn't reach, but sometimes it was lower…" She showed how she ran behind the insect and that was all Ichigo needed to know.<br>"Come on, we're going this way." The girl jumped from the bench and grinned once again towards him. Oh no, that meant she wanted something.  
>"Will Itsygo give Nel a piggyback ride?"<br>He had a feeling it wasn't a question.

%%%

Rukia walked angrily, kicking the bigger stones and seashells she found on her way while walking. She couldn't believe that he turned around and left just like that. Ok, it was not a good joke, but she apologized. What the hell was his problem?  
><em>Maybe the fact that you called him tense and serious when he was only worried about you?<em>  
>The thought came back to her head over and over again, but she still believed that he shouldn't just leave her like that, saying she'd better have fun without him.<br>How the hell am I supposed to have fun now?  
>She was walking along the beach, feeling that her shoulders were becoming slightly red, what meant the sun screen stopped working and she had about ten minutes to hide herself if she didn't want to get a major sunburn.<br>If she hasn't got one already.  
>From the slight stinging on her back she could tell there wasn't even ten minutes left. It was five or less.<br>She came out of the water and headed towards the nearest building she could see, it was quite a long way to go, so she had to run, because her skin already started to burn and she really hated the feeling.  
>What was the worst, she had no money on herself, no cell phone, just nothing except bikini. In that case she will have to stay here until the sun comes down, or if she gets lucky it'll start to rain, but the clear sky above convinced her there was no chance for that.<br>The rest will probably freak out that she's gone for so much time, they might even go look for her… she really didn't want to ruin their vacation with worrying about her…  
>Damn you Ichigo! If it wasn't for you we would have played football right now and swum in the ocean!<br>Rukia sat on the concrete bench in the shadow, near the beach restaurant and when the wonderful scent reached her nose she regretted taking this particular bench, because she realized how hungry she was. From the breakfast it must have passed a few hours and she had nothing in her mouth except for the salt water while she was swimming with Ichigo.  
>She looked around to check if there was anybody familiar around who would borrow her some money, but naturally she saw nobody.<br>What the hell am I supposed to do now?  
>The anger built up in her and she really felt the urge to hit something. Good for her, that she had enough reasoning not to hit the concrete bench, because the scratch would be difficult to bear with, especially in that heat.<br>She leaned on the back of the bench and jumped away immediately, because the burn ached like hell.  
>"FUCK!" She stood up and walked forward, just not to sit idly.<br>She walked the shadowed pavement surrounded with the trees, observing the pedestrians, who laughed, ate ice creams, roller-skated… There were also many stalls with souvenirs and she saw a couple of cute pendants with bunnies, some amazing handmade sculptures, artists offering their services to draw portrait or caricature…  
>She turned down a few offers from boys wanting to buy her a drink; most of them however had most likely already bought themselves a couple of shots.<br>When she started to become a little gloomy about her situation she heard a sound of a ball.  
>Somebody was playing volleyball without any doubts.<br>That gave her an idea, which was worth trying. At least she'd have something to do.  
>She followed the sound and soon she reached a sandy pitch, where two nets were stretched and four teams were fighting against each other. She stayed unnoticed for some time, deciding to observe their tactics and soon she figured out, that the teams were depending on their best players. There were about five of them who could actually play, the rest was playing only to fill in the positions.<br>Luckily for her, somebody hit the ball in her direction and she only had to make a few steps to lift it up from the ground. Rukia put a smile on her face and went forward.  
>"Hey, do you need another player?" She asked friendly, because the people seemed in similar age.<br>"If you can play, you're more than welcome, if you don't… you'd better get lost." A boy with messy blue hair and a shirt in the same shade of blue waved his muscular hand towards her. Rukia's smile widened as she came closer.  
>"Why don't you try me?" She asked him adding a flirty tone and small smile.<br>"Try you…" An evil spark appeared in his eyes. "One on one with me?"  
>"Grimmjow, you don't even know her!" A girl with large boobs and dyed blonde hair patted his shoulder.<br>"Don't take him seriously, he won't miss a single one, even though he has a girlfriend. I'm Harribel by the way, who are you?"  
>"Don't worry, I'm taken either." <em>At least I think so.<em> There was a low whistle from a few other guys who were in the same team as Grimmjow. All of them were bare chested, except for him. Strange.  
>"My name is Rukia, nice to meet you." She stretched her hand towards the girl.<br>"So, you wanna join in? I warn you, it's kind of hard here."  
>"Don't worry, I think I can handle ." She threw the ball lightly to the bombshell in the white bikini.<br>"Ok, if you think so, let me introduce the rest, you probably won't remember their names, but anyway… this is Ulquiorra, Stark, Yammy, Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun, Apache and Nnoitra. Those weaklings on the other pitch are not with us, don't pay attention to them."  
>"Ok, so which team do I join?" She entered the lined field.<br>"Wait a second, I still insist on one to one. Just to check her out if she's suitable, what do you say guys?" Grimmjow played with the ball Harribel has just tossed him. Nobody opposed.  
>"I'll play with you on one condition." She got him.<br>"Fine by me, whatever it is. You're gonna loose honey, no matter what you ask."  
>"Well, I'm not worried about losing. I just wanted your shirt."<br>"My shirt? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
>"I simply got a sunburn and need a shirt. Unfortunately there are not many people who actually have those." She smirked. " I remind you that you already said yes."<br>"Let be it, seems like you need it more than I do." He pulled the shirt off and Rukia understood why he wore one and felt really stupid for asking him such a thing.  
>There was a huge, red scar across his perfectly exercised chest. She looked at him with embarrassment, not taking the shirt off of his hand.<br>"Chill out, everybody has seen it. It's not a big deal."  
>"Actually…"<br>"You want it or not, you undecided girl? Choose fast and let's play since I'm bored with all the talking." He threw her the shirt and walked towards the opposite side of the pitch.  
>Rukia put on the shirt and caught the ball he threw her.<br>"I'm being nice, appreciate that." He said and she served. Not with all she got, but enough to surprise him with the force and precision.  
>"Yeah, I'm being nice too." She replied as she dived for the hard shot he sent her.<br>He was good, good enough to cause her trouble.  
>Whatever.<br>She had her shirt and if she gets lucky she'll get some money as well.

%%%

"What is it, Itsygo? Why are you walking so slowly? Nel is bowed!" Ichigo gritted his teeth, because for over ten minutes the kid had been pulling his hair mercilessly and now the speed was not appropriate… where the hell was her sister?  
>"Maybe because I'm carrying you on my back? Even though you're a kid you are not light, you know?" He retorted. His back and neck was aching, the sun was burning his chest and he was sweating like a pig. In addition the long cloth she was wearing was wet and heavy.<br>"Do you see your sister anywhere?" He asked tiredly.  
>"Meanie!" The girl screamed and smacked his head a couple of times. "You cannot talk to lady like that! You cannot tell her she's heavy!"<br>"I'm sorry… I'm SORRY!" He shouted when Nel didn't stop hitting his head. He just wanted to find her sister, give her back and go back to his friends.  
>Go back to Rukia and make sure she's safe and not assailed by some lustful guys on the beach.<br>Nel finally rested her hands peacefully on top of his head and he thanked God for having some mercy for him.  
>"Actually, Nel sees her sissy. NELIEEEEEEL!" The kid shouted so loudly that Ichigo was seriously afraid for his hearing. He also felt that she let go of his head and was waving frantically to somebody, so he had to tighten the grip on her ankles to prevent her from falling down. He really hoped it was her sister and he'll be able to get rid of that irritating kid once and for all.<br>He turned around and saw a tall girl in a green bikini, with long, green hair reaching her waist, who was running towards them. Ichigo could bet for all the money in the world that her eyes were green as well.  
>Thank God, the green chick existed for real.<br>"Nel, where have you been? I've been looking for you for over an hour!" She finally reached them, completely out of breath.  
>"I'm sorry, who are you?" She asked Ichigo as soon as she regained her ability to talk.<br>"Um… I found your sister when she was on the beach and I noticed she got lost, so I offered I'll help her to find her guardian, she's still a child after all…" He felt some of his hair were pulled out and he hissed quietly.  
>"Bad Itsygo! Itsygo is a liar, don't listen to him, sissy! It was NEL who found Itsygo, not Itsygo finding Nel! He had that huge, white ice cream and Nel simply couldn't let him go!" The kid must have been gesticulating a lot, because she was moving frantically while sitting on his shoulders.<br>"I'm sorry for my sister, she must have been really rude to you, I always tell her not to run away or accost strangers, but as you see, she just won't listen. Come here Nel, we're going back." She reached her hands towards Nel, and Ichigo felt the freedom was so close…  
>"Itsygo is coming with us, don't you Itsygo? Nel hasn't enough of piggyback ride, you were really slow and Nel needs more!"<br>Ichigo looked at her sister, hoping she had enough authority to take the kid back even using force, but unfortunately, all he saw was apologetic and begging sight.  
>"Would… would you mind going with us a bit further? It's not that far from this spot and Nel will be really happy if you joined us… so do I naturally." She sent him unsure smile, which connected with Nel's chanting above his head "Itsygo! Itsygo! Itsygo!" made him believe he had no choice.<br>"No problem at all. Where are we going?" He tried to be polite, but he guessed it sounded a bit forced.  
>"Thank you SO MUCH!" Without any warning the green chick threw herself on him, hugging him so tightly that Ichigo had trouble with breathing, not to mention he still had to watch out for Nel, who was sitting confidently on his shoulders and had no intention of letting go of that position.<br>Who the hell were they? Some nuts?  
>The Green Chick was still trapping him in a bear hug, pushing her rather abundant chest into his. After realizing that fact he felt really embarrassed that a completely unknown girl is squeezing him like a lemon and tried to push her away delicately.<br>"Um… Did you say what's your name?" Thank God Rukia is not here, she would have kicked his ass for a scene like that.  
>"Oh! I'm sorry, how rude of me! Neliel Tu Odershwank and you are Itsygo?" She jumped away from him and just to be sure Ichigo made a step back, trying to ignore the fact that an adult person has just called him Itsygo.<br>"Ichigo Kurosaki." He shook her hand.  
>"Oh, right, Nel's pronunciation is still not very good, but we're working on it, right Nel?" She smiled widely to her sister and poked the kid into her belly. Surprisingly, Nel only smiled back and replied enthusiastically "Yes!"<br>"Ok, so where are we going? I don't want to hurry you, but I am looking for someone too…"  
>"This way, this way!" Neliel immediately rushed forward, showing the way. "It's not that far away, do you know where the volleyball courts are? Me and my friends rented the houses nearby, we'll be there in a couple of minutes."<br>"That's fine. So you came here with friends?" Ichigo started the conversation, to make the time pass faster.  
>"Yeah, we come here every summer, the weather is always fantastic and the surroundings… you see. It's perfect. How about you? Did you come with your family?" Neliel led them between the stalls and trees hidden from the sun and it was a nice change after walking in the full sun for a couple of hours.<br>"No, I've come with friends, just like you. But we're here for the first time." He replied, enjoying the cold sand under his feet.  
>"So how do you like it? We're almost there." She smiled towards him and Ichigo started to wonder why Nel was so polite at once. For all the way she was a pain in the ass and now she behaved like a really cute kid.<br>Except that she was still pulling his hair.  
>"It's great, I think we will come back here next year as well." The moment when he was about to ask another question to keep the conversation going, he heard a familiar voice.<br>"YES! I WON A BURGER AGAIN! Double cheese Grimmjow, you should remember by now." He would recognize that mocking tone everywhere. "Who's next?"  
><em>What the hell?<em>  
>Neliel still led him between the trees speaking something about her friends, but he didn't listen. He focused completely on the sounds of the bouncing ball and Rukia's curses.<br>He had no doubt it was her.  
>The main question was what was she doing here, who the hell was that Grimmjow, and why in the world should he remember that she liked double cheese?<br>His curiosity reached the limit and he felt he would explode within seconds if he doesn't find out what's going on.  
>"We're here! These are my friends, apparently they play volleyball again as I told you… They are completely freaked out about volleyball. What am I saying, I am as freaked out as them, that's why we always rent the same place every year- it's really close to the pitch…" Neliel still talked, but Ichigo couldn't focus on anything other than his girlfriend playing with some huge, overweighed guy with orange eyebrows and a long ponytail, even though that his head was bald at the top.<br>For the first impression he seemed quite clumsy and completely not suitable for sports, but it looked like Rukia actually had a problem with him, she was sweating in the blue shirt and cursing while taking his hits.  
>But the thing that made his blood boil was not that she was alone with at least five guys; not the fact that she actually listened to him and had fun without him, while he was worrying about her; not the fact that she screwed all their friends and decided to join another group, no. That was all nothing.<br>The worst thing was that she was wearing a shirt.  
>A man's shirt.<br>And it wasn't his.  
>He passed Nel to her sister, completely ignoring child's protests and walked forward, watching how Rukia fought with that oversized guy on balls.<br>"Hey." He reached the line and welcomed her with ice cold voice.  
>Exactly as he predicted she turned around at once and he noticed surprise in her eyes.<br>"Ichi…?" She didn't get a chance to finish, because the guy she played with, took the opportunity of her disorientation and sent amazingly strong shot in her direction.  
>That moment Ichigo realized what he had done.<br>Because Rukia couldn't see the ball speeding in her direction, it hit her head with loud thud and she fell on the sand.  
>He saw it like on a slow motion movie, fear building up in his chest, he heard himself screaming her name, moving forward, but it was too late.<br>All he could register was her tiny body lying on the sand.

%%%

"Holy crap, Yammy, why the hell did you aim at my head? I feel like I had the biggest hangover you can ima… Oh, it's you." Rukia sat slowly on the sand, because the hit was just a killer, she felt like someone was digging a hole in her brain with pneumatic hammer. She wanted to yell at that moron Yammy for being egoistic bastard, but she found herself surrounded by a pair of strong arms, which belonged to nobody else than Ichigo.  
>She couldn't remember why was it, but some inside voice told her she should be mad at him.<br>"Yeah, it's me." He said sourly. "Sorry for ruining your game, but I'm taking you home."  
>She only sent him a glare and tried to stand up, but she still felt weak after the hit, so he supported her elbow.<br>"Hey Rukia, sorry, I'll buy you apple juice as a reward, what do you think?" Yammy looked embarrassed, because Harribel stood next to him and lectured him that he should never use so much force against a girl, not to mention to aim at her head. Poor guy, even though was so huge suddenly looked like a kid who has just broken a window in the kindergarten.  
>"No thanks, I've had enough of juice for today. Maybe another time." She replied and felt Ichigo's grip on her shoulder tightened, like he was saying there won't be another time, <em>don't even think about it.<em>  
>"Are you okay? I can walk you home if you want to." Grimmjow came closer and offered his help, completely ignoring the fact that Ichigo was standing next to her.<br>"There is no need for that." He replied instead of her and Rukia could smell trouble in the air.  
>"Well, I think there is, she was hit, what if she passes out? Who the hell are you by the way, I haven't heard you introducing yourself." Grimmjow suddenly changed the tone and measured Ichigo with sight. Rukia thought that it's better for all of them if they leave as soon as possible before Ichigo loses his temper.<br>She also realized how it looked like from his point of view; her alone with some strange guys, wearing a man's shirt, while all of them are all of sudden protective against her… They were not in a good terms in that particular moment, that's true, but it was a little too much.  
>"Relax guys, this is Ichigo, he helped me to find Nel, he's really ok." Suddenly a bombshell in a green bikini appeared by Ichigo's side taking his elbow and patting his shoulder. Rukia sent one glare towards her and one towards Ichigo.<br>When Rukia saw a kid, who started to poke his calfs to gain his attention and sent him toothless smile, she pulled her hand away from his grasp immediately.  
>So that's what he's been doing for the whole time, while she played volleyball like some fanatic to win food and something to drink… he was simply hitting on some green chick.<br>_Fine._  
>She smiled to Grimmjow, while Ichigo's new friend asked him about his whereabouts. "Thanks a lot for shirt, do you think I can keep it?"<br>"Sure, I have a bunch of them. Do you need anybody to walk you?" There was a sound of grinding teeth from Ichigo's side.  
>"No, she doesn't." He replied with deadly tone to Grimmjow, who was about to retort something, considering the fighting pose he took.<br>"It's ok, I can handle myself." She highlighted the last word. "It was nice to meet you guys!" She waved to the part of the pack who rested near the pitch, drinking water and juice.  
>"Nice to meet you too! Come for a sparring whenever you have time, you know where to find us." Harribel's three friends who had been in the shop for the last ten minutes came back and hugged Rukia heartily.<br>She winced, because of the burns, but didn't say a word, just exchanged courtesies and started to walk away, not paying attention to Ichigo, who was still talking with the green chick and her kid.  
>His choice.<br>Rukia clenched her fists and marched angrily through the wood. Her head was still spinning, but she moved forward stubbornly.  
>"Rukia, wait!" she heard Ichigo's voice behind, but didn't slow down.<br>Moron.  
>"Rukia, wait, you are walking like you were drunk!" She was, because she still felt thudding in her head after that damn hit. But the hell, she was tough, she won't let him think some mere hit like that…<br>"Watch out!" He caught her elbow right in time to protect her from a collision with a shapely fir.  
>He brought her forcefully to his side and she hissed at the action, because the burns were stinging and aching for the whole day. When he touched her like that it was only worse.<br>"What is it? Are you hurt?" His frown deepened and his eyes started to examine all her form, covered with too large blue T-shirt. Suddenly a spark of understanding appeared in his angry, amber eyes.  
>"Show me your back." He stated.<br>"No way, you pervert." There was no chance she would show him her burn, because he'll be making fun of her till the end of the holiday.  
>"Trust me, I'm not in the mood. Show me your back or I'll check it myself." This is what you call a stalemate.<br>"Fine! I got a sunburn, are you happy?"  
>"I want to see it."<br>"What for? A sunburn is a sunburn, no big deal." She sighed, when she noticed he crossed his arms and stood above her waiting. He definitely wasn't in mood.  
>Slowly she lifted up the edge of the shirt and showed him a piece of her back, putting it back on place immediately.<br>"Pleased?" Apparently, he wasn't, because she caught her shirt and lifted it high above to expose all her back.  
>"Christ, what the hell have you been doing? You are so red you won't be able to go on the sun for the rest of our stay here!"<br>"That is my problem! Why do you even care? You better go check the sunburn of that green chick and her kid!" Whoops. She said too much. Her cheeks were probably in the same color as her back, so she simply stared at her feet with embarrassment.  
>She didn't want him to know how much jealous she was.<br>To her surprise he started to chuckle. "Green chick, you say?"  
>Rukia suddenly realized how ridiculous the name was. The girl introduced herself after all, the problem was she didn't remember her name.<br>"What…? She was green. Her hair was green, her bikini, even her kid…" She felt how the tension slowly faded away.  
>"Yeah, she even had green eyes and green nail polish in the same shade…" Ichigo said with amusement, but noticing Rukia's glare he added immediately "I was curious, so I checked! Don't look at me like that!"<br>"Maybe she was an alien?" Rukia asked with conspiracy whisper and Ichigo laughed loudly.  
>"I thought exactly the same when I saw that kid… actually she was the first I met..."<br>Without any apologies, arguments or further explanations they just started to go forward, arm in arm telling each other about the events during the day like nothing special happened between them.  
>When they left the forest behind and continued their walk and conversation on the beach, the sun was really low, creating a crimson path in the water. The air was a lot cooler than before and it was a pleasure to walk on the shore, because basically there were only the two of them.<p>

After they had shared their experiences, they started to talk about simple, every day things they always talked about when they were together.  
>Rukia caught Ichigo's hand casually as their feet were creating two long chains of feet in the wet sand on the shore. He held it gently, probably feeling how swollen it was after playing volleyball all day.<br>"What do you think; what time it is?" Rukia asked all of sudden.  
>"I have no idea, but I have a feeling that the rest is already freaked out that we're not back yet." Ichigo scratched his head with his free hand.<br>"Well, I was wondering… do you have any money here?"  
>"Only a few coins… why do you ask?"<br>"I see a photo booth and I really want a photo with you." She grinned as she pointed a small cabin at the top of the hill. "A couple more minutes won't make any difference, come on!" She pulled him, while he was still undecided, but followed her obediently.  
>"Are you sure? I am half naked, you are all in sunburns… I mean your face is red as well, not only your back, are you aware of that?"<br>"That's the point! I want to remember that day, the way it was. I'm sure you don't have a single picture with someone as red as me today." She grinned once again and Ichigo smiled in return.  
>"Let's remember it the way it was." They entered the booth together, but it was so small, that to make them more comfortable, Rukia had to sit on his knees.<br>"Which frame would you like? I like this one, just look at those palm trees!" She pointed at the typical frame with holiday theme.  
>"It doesn't matter, let's just take that picture and go back."<br>"Ok, prepare, here we go!" Rukia clicked something and positioned herself comfortably on his knees. Ichigo forced some decent look on the face and waited for three flashes.  
>One.<br>Rukia moved a bit, but he didn't pay attention.  
>Two.<br>Her hand, which rested on his shoulder peacefully disappeared somewhere, but he decided to ignore it as well.  
>Three.<br>Now both of her hands disappeared and she hit his ear in the process.  
>He never knew she was such a fidgety type.<br>"Yosh! Let's see what we've got!" She sprang with excitement and took the pictures.  
>"I want to see as well, show me…" When Ichigo saw the pictures, he felt like a fool.<br>He really took it seriously.  
>Rukia wanted a picture, fine.<br>But apparently, she didn't like simple pictures.  
>Ok, the first one was simple. Just the two of them clasped between the walls of the booth, grinning like idiots.<br>However on the second one Rukia made him horns with her fingers and showed her teeth like a horse. But the third… on the third, when his "decent" face turned into his usual frowning expression, she made exactly the same expression as him what looked kind of ridiculous.  
>"Oh no, I'm not letting it go, come here, we're going for another round." Ichigo has already inserted coins in the machine and pulled her on his knees once again.<br>"We don't like to be fooled, don't we?" She mocked him with expression of the mother scolding a toddler.  
>Flash.<br>"Hey! I wasn't prepared!" She screamed and poked him in the arm, but he only smirked.  
>"But I was."<br>"Bastard!"  
>Flash.<br>"Smile, Rukia, there's only one left." He said still smirking, because he knew that would only piss her off.  
>Instead of smiling she caught his neck, pretending she's throttling him and grinned to the camera, while Ichigo tried desperately to escape her grasp. Unfortunately there was so little space in there, that he couldn't really do anything and there was only a sound of two people tussling.<br>Suddenly the black curtain was uncovered and they saw a middle aged man, who put his head inside.  
>"What are you two doing here? If you want to fight, get out of here and don't destroy the booth!"<br>Rukia let go of Ichigo immediately, sending him an amused glance. They crawled slowly out of the cabin, apologized to the man, who seemed to be very apalled with that kind of behavior and slowly walked away, trying really hard not to let out a chuckle.  
>"So, Kurosaki, if you wanted to fight, you can do it NOW!" When the man was far enough not to hear them Rukia attacked Ichigo and jumped on his back.<br>It was already dark outside, only the signs of red streaks were present on the sky, the lampposts in the distance were already turned on and both of them felt a little uneasy to come back to their friends after the whole day of absence. They hoped they weren't worrying about them too much.  
>When Ichigo climbed the stairs with Rukia on his back they noticed that the house was dark and quiet. It was not possible that they were asleep that early.<br>"What is going on?" Ichigo pushed the doorknob, but it was closed.  
>"They closed? Knowing that we are not inside?" Rukia let go of Ichigo's neck and slid down on the floor. "Check out the key under the doormat… they couldn't leave us like that."<br>Ichigo bent down and surprisingly, he found the key. He exchanged looks with Rukia and opened the door.  
>"Hello?" There was a deaf silence everywhere.<br>Rukia headed to the kitchen and found a short note on the table.  
>"Ichigo, come over here. I've got something." She was reading the message using the moonlight that came through the window into the kitchen, when she felt Ichigo standing behind and doing the same above her head.<p>

_We are in the club on the other side of the road, it's called "Soul Society". Cheesy, I know. But tonight all the drinks are on the house, so screw the name. You can join us if you want or stay here._

_Everybody_

_PS Don't get too carried away that you're alone. We don't know when we come back, so try to keep your hands off of each other, because you never know when drunk Matsumoto enters the wrong room…_

"I don't feel like going anywhere, I'm too tired. But I've got a couple of ideas what to do instead…" Ichigo took the piece of paper from Rukia's hands and threw it on the table, spinning her around.  
>Before she could say anything, his lips were on hers, his hands on her back, pulling her closer. She hissed quietly.<br>"Sorry I forgot." He let go of her, but his lips still brushing against hers like the wings of the butterfly. Rukia felt that she could melt right here and now. "Seems like my ideas won't work for today." He said disappointed, but Rukia already had a plan.  
>"I've got a couple of ideas too." She smirked as she took his hand and led him upstairs to their bedroom.<br>"Can't wait to hear them."  
>"You wait here and I'm gonna take a shower." She pointed at the bed and opened the wardrobe to grab a few things.<br>"I could join you." He smirked, but she only kissed him shortly in the lips and whispered.  
>"Save your pervy thoughts for later, you're gonna need some fantasy." She kissed him once again and disappeared in the bathroom.<br>Meanwhile Ichigo took clean clothes and went down to take a shower as well, he couldn't waste the time, when Rukia was talking things like that to him. The faster he gets to know what's on her mind the better for him.  
>When he came back Rukia was not in the room, but he could not hear the sound of the shower as well.<br>"Is that you, Ichigo?" He heard her asking from the bathroom.  
>"Yeah, I took a shower downstairs."<br>"That's good." She opened the door and Ichigo might have dropped the clothes he was holding in his right hand. Rukia was wearing black and delicate satin dressing gown, from what he could asses, only with underwear hidden inside.  
>Her hair was messy after the shower and the scent of exotic essential oils reached his nose.<br>She smelled so good he wanted to _lick_ her.  
>"That's good that you're back because I was wondering…" she said casually, while unbraiding the knot on her waist. "… if you could help me with putting after-sun cream on my burned back." She turned around and exposed the skin on her back clothed only with thin straps of some lacey bra, sending him one of the most hot and seductive looks he had ever received from her.<br>"Could you?" He realized she was holding the bottle of the cream in her hand, because she was waving it in his direction.  
>He needed no more encouragement; just threw everything what was left in his hands, grabbed the bottle from her hand and carried her on that huge bed they shared, positioning her on her belly.<br>"Of course I could." He whispered to her ear and slowly sucked the skin on her neck behind the ear.  
>She moaned softly and replied "I knew I could count on you."<br>Ichigo poured cold cosmetic on her back and thought that this was going to be a really long and entertaining night.

**~ Another chapter, a bit fluffier than the last one ;) About that thing with Nel and Neliel, I want to explain, that I wanted desperately both of them in this fanfic, so that's why I included a kid and a grown up Nel as two different people, I hope that this doesn't bother you so much.**

**Reviews are love, I'd love to hear what you think about this fic, critics are also appreciated.**

**Oh, and the next chapter is going to be the last one; this fanfic is already longer than predicted xD**

**And for those who haven't voted yet, I remind about the poll on my front page once again. I know I'm boring. xD Those who have already left their votes, I'm really thankful. :)  
><strong>

**Take care everyone,**

**M.  
><strong>


End file.
